Bésame o mátame
by Alia Nereida
Summary: [UA] Lily Evans, una chica conflictiva y lista donde las haya, es obligada a dejar su barrio para ir a un centro donde la eduquen. Allí, su presencia causará varios cambios en las personas que la rodean... Fic anormal y sin magia.


**Bésame o mátame**

**Lily Evans, la nueva.**

Era un miércoles por la mañana, el cielo estaba gris y el viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles de la calle. Seguramente habría tormenta, cosa de lo más normal en ese país. Los estudiantes llegaban con paso somnoliento al instituto, quizá algunos más que otros. Los chicos saludaban a sus amigos, mientras que las chicas reían de algún chisme contado por alguien cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, provocando una avalancha hacia las puertas del Saint Claire's para no llegar tarde.

Y es que un retraso a la hora de entrar en Saint Claire's podía significar la expulsión por una semana del centro y una mancha imborrable en el expediente académico. La verdad era que cualquier cosa que rozara un poco el límite de las normas significaba eso, a no ser que fueras alguno de los _Intocables_, como los llamaban despectivamente los que no formaban parte de ese grupo tan reservado.

Saint Claire's era un instituto mixto (pese a que algunas clases se hacían separadas según sexos) en el barrio de Chelsea, en Londres. Era estricto, muy exclusivo y extremadamente caro, pero no había un solo de sus alumnos que hubiera estado allí durante sus estudios que no hubiera triunfado en la vida, en casi todos los ámbitos de esta.

El recinto del colegio era extenso, lleno de jardines e instalaciones donde realizar las clases e, incluso, una residencia para los estudiantes que no vivían en la ciudad o que quisieran quedarse allí.

Y en la entrada del colegio, al lado de la puerta de hierro con motivos florales, es donde empieza esta historia.

Media hora después de que sonara el timbre del colegio un coche apareció por el final de la calle, claramente con prisas, el conductor paró el Porsche negro del magnate de las finanzas mientras el mismo magnate salía del coche, lo bordeaba, y abría la puerta con rabia.

-¡Sal!- le gritó a alguien que estaba en el interior del coche.

-¡No!- contestó una voz femenina con el mismo grado de volumen en la voz.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Te digo que salgas!- gritó de nuevo el hombre.

-¡Tú a mi no me dices nada!- protestó aún en gritos la voz femenina.

-¡TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS AHORA MISMO!- bramó el hombre.

-¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME NADA!- rugió la voz desde el interior.

-¡Soy tu padre!

-¡Más quisieras!- se burló ella.

-¡Abrase visto! ¡Niña! ¡Te digo que o sales ahora mismo del coche o te mando a un reformatorio de por vida!- gritó al final el hombre, fuera de si. No obtuvo respuesta- ¡AHORA MISMO!

Del interior del Porsche salió una bota de tacón de color negro, de un material lustroso, con hebillas. Iba embutiendo una larga y torneada pierna. Salió otra bota igual y la pareja de la pierna. Con un pequeño salto, una chica de diecisiete años salió del coche, vestida con algo parecido al uniforme del Saint Claire's, aunque un poco retocado: la falda a cuadros que tendría que haber llegado hasta por debajo de la rodilla estaba casi cuarenta centímetros más arriba de esta, la camiseta ajustada por encima de la falda y con tres botones desabrochados, mostrando un escote de escándalo, y la corbata floja. Iba maquillada, con los labios pintados de color rojo oscuro y una sombra de ojos negra tan oscura que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes con una viveza casi de piedra preciosa. Se pasó la mano por su rojizo pelo, coqueta, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja y mostrando que estaba llena de aritos a modo de piercing.

-¿Cómo puedes salir así a la calle?- pidió el hombre, mirándola escandalizado.

-Oh, papi, no dudes que si supiera que verme así te disgusta… nunca iría- dijo con ironía ella- ¿A que estoy mona?- le pidió al chofer, que había salido del coche para recordarle a su jefe que llegaban tarde a la reunión y para sacar del maletero el equipaje de la chica.

-Mira, niña- empezó el hombre- Esta- señaló al instituto que quedaba a sus espaldas- es tu última oportunidad para hacer algo bueno en la vida. Se buena. No te metas en líos. Nos vemos en Junio- dijo, subiendo al coche- Y no vuelvas a llamarme papi- ordenó cerrando la puerta, al tiempo que bajaba la ventanilla.

-Se perfectamente que usted no es mi padre, señor McKann- dijo ella, con voz seria y mirándolo desafiante- Llevo con orgullo el apellido de mi padre y el nombre de mi madre. A usted no lo necesito para nada- terminó, dándose una vuelta y quedando de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados al coche.

-Perfecto- contestó él, aunque daba a entender que eso no lo era- Adiós- dijo, subiendo la ventanilla y desapareciendo. La pelirroja volteó de nuevo para comprobar que el coche ya no se veía y, con una triste sonrisa, agarró su equipaje y se adentró en ese lugar desconocido, donde pasaría los cuatro siguientes meses.

Estaba harta de ese hombre, que como bien había dicho, no era su padre. Asqueada porque su vida daba asco y porque ese desgraciado que cuidaba de ella le había quitado lo único que le importaba de verdad: sus amigos. Porque ella, pese a que él le había prometido a su difunta madre que sería una buena familia para la niña, nunca había tenido a nadie que cuidara y la quisiera ni la mitad de lo que hacían sus amigos. Toda su vida la había pasado sola en casa, con un apellido y apariencia distinta al resto de sus "hermanos" y "hermanas", llorando a su madre, que la había dejado con esa gente… hubiera preferido estar antes vivir en la calle que con ellos…

Suspiró.

No había nada que hacer sino que afrontar la nueva situación con valentía y algo de humor ¿Que no causaría problemas? Ese hombre estaba de guasa… La verdad era que ella de normal no llevaba esas pintas, bueno, quizá la ropa y los pendientes si, pero el resto lo había llevado solo para tocarle los huevo a su padrastro… Y si, debía reconocer de que se sentía ridícula vestida de esa manera.

Sacó del bolsillo un papel donde ponía cosas acerca del colegio, información necesaria para orientarse un poco el primer día, y buscó donde estaba su habitación en la residencia: Habitación 46. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, algo molesta por el peso de su equipaje, y enseguida encontró un edificio cercano desde donde pudo leer el cartel de Residencia. Se dirigió hacia allí contenta de poder dejar el maldito equipaje en algún sitio para ir a explorar el lugar. Porque obviamente no iría a clase… al menos por propia voluntad, y no veía a nadie que pudiera obligarla.

Llegó y entró abriendo la puerta con una patada, pues tenía las manos ocupadas por las maletas y se encontró con un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, con un número de latón en la puerta. También había unas escaleras y, como a simple vista contó que en el piso inferior habría unas treinta puertas, subió al superior en busca de la 46.

Examinando con atención el piso superior se dio cuenta de que parecía más sucio y desaliñado que el inferior, pero no estuvo mucho rato pensando en eso ya que encontró la puerta 46 rápidamente. Y la abrió a patadas, de nuevo.

Se quedó con la boca desencajada observando la escena: tirados en el suelo de su habitación había un chico y una chica comos dios los trajo al mundo cometiendo pecados carnales y, al parecer, ninguno de los dos reparó en la presencia de la pelirroja, que los miraba con curiosidad, vergüenza y miedo a ser descubierta.

La chica era hermosa, o eso le pareció, tenía una piel blanca y fina, y una larga melena negra como la noche, esparcida en esos momentos por el suelo de parquet de la habitación. Y él era todo músculos y fibra, moreno, y con un cabello negro y alborotado, quizá demasiado, aunque analizando la situación parecía de los más normal.

La pelirroja reculó silenciosamente hasta perderlos de vista y, por lo tanto, desaparecer ella de su posible vista. Miró de nuevo el papel, para ver si encontraba alguna explicación lógica al hecho de tener a dos dándole a la sin hueso en su supuesta habitación. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado y en lugar de ir a la residencia femenina había terminado en la masculina, por lo que esa no era su habitación… pero seguía pareciéndole rarísimo haberse encontrado con esa escena ¿No tendrían que estar en clase? ¿No debía estar eso prohibido? Y… sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó quien debía ser ese chico… porque no estaba nada mal.

Al final encontró su habitación en la residencia femenina: un pequeño cuarto de paredes rosadas algo desgastadas, con muebles tambien desgastados. Se había vuelto a dar cuenta de que había diferencia entre el piso inferior y el superior, pues tambien en esa residencia el piso superior parecía más dejado y desaliñado que el de abajo ¿Por qué sería? Dejó sus maletas y decidió ir a investigar el colegio, o a buscar un sitio donde encontrar un bonito lugar para hacer campana.

Salió a la calle y se dio cuenta de que llovía ¿Qué haría ahora? Iba a subir de nuevo a su habitación cuando alguien la llamó.

-¿Es usted Lilianne Evans?- pidió una mujer a sus espaldas. La pelirroja volteó con una amplia sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-La misma. Pero prefiero que me llamen Lily- dijo, con tono algo desafiante.

-Aquí usted será la señorita Evans- cortó la mujer, con aire frío- Sígame- ordenó con voz autoritaria mientras abría un paraguas y salía del porche de la residencia e iba hacia el edificio principal.

Lily volteó los ojos y la siguió, tapándose la cabeza con las manos para mojarse menos. Examinó el edificio principal algo asqueada: era blanco y soso. Pensando que podrían haberlo hecho más bonito con lo cara que era la escuela entraron en el interior, y entendió a que se destinaba el dinero.

El edificio principal tenía un gran Hall, con suelo de mármol blanco, paredes blancas impecables que parecían las de un hospital, con una gruesa araña colgando del techo y varios sillones de piel puestos en las esquinas. A Lily le recordó un hotel más que un instituto, y pensando que si allí estuvieran sus compañeros de clase eso hubiera durado limpio e intacto unos segundos. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar a sus compañeros de clase. La mujer que la guiaba fue hacia un pasillo, etiquetado como "Privado" por un cartelito de latón, que se veía aún más elegante que el Hall, si eso era posible.

El pasillo estaba lleno de puertas también con etiquetas, pero la pelirroja no reparó en su presencia, pues estaba concentrada en la mujer que tenía delante. Ahora acababa de fijarse que no sabía quien era ni a donde la llevaba. Iba a preguntárselo cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, donde había una gruesa puerta de roble.

La mujer la abrió, entró, y cuando la pelirroja entró se encontró con una sala de espera, con suelo de parquet y paredes revestidas de madera, llena de estanterías con lo que parecían libros muy caros y retratos de lo que supuso que serían ex-directores.

La mujer se dirigió hacia una mesa y descolgó un telefono.

-Señora Bennington, ya la he encontrado ¿La hago pasar?- preguntó al auricular y tras unos segundos dijo- De acuerdo- y colgó.

Lily la observó molesta ¿Cómo que la había encontrado? Por favor, ni que fuera un conejo fugado…

-Puede pasar- dijo la mujer, señalando una puerta en la que Lily no había reparado aún. Se acercó y leyó en unas letras gruesas y doradas "Directora. Sra. H. Bennington" Suspiró antes de entrar y abrió la puerta.

-Antes de abrir una puerta se tiene que llamar- dijo una mujer de mediana edad desde el interior, con voz amable. Lily arqueó una ceja- Salga y llame.

Lily obedeció desconcertada, llamó a la puerta y entró.

-No ha pedido si puede pasar- dijo de nuevo la mujer- Salga y pida permiso.

Lily volvió a salir, cada vez más desconcertada. Llamó, abrió y preguntó.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Puede, pero debe preguntarlo con educación. Quiero que salga y diga "¿Me permite el paso señorita Bennington?"- Lily la miró atónita ¡¿La estaba vacilando?! Intentando no perder la calma con la directora salió e hizo lo que le pedía- Mejor ahora. Siéntese- ordenó señalando una silla delante de su gran mesa.

Lily obedeció y se sentó en la silla, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada.

-¿Es usted Lilianne Evans, verdad?- preguntó la directora.

-Exacto- contestó Lily, malhumorada. La mujer sacó un montón de hojas que estaban dentro de una carpetita con el titulo de "Expediente de L. Evans" y empezó a pasar páginas- En su anterior instituto a la tercera falta grabe expulsión ¿verdad?- Lily asintió- Usted consiguió las tres en lo que llevamos de trimestre… ¿Qué pasó en la pelea?- pidió refiriéndose a la primera falta grabe

-Ese…-iba a decir capullo- chico se pasó el día molestándome y llamándome pelo-zanahoria- explicó Lily: Nadie, repito, NADIE se mete con Lilianne Evans.

-¿Y por eso tuvo que pegarlo con el bate de baseball que usaba hasta mandarlo al hospital?- preguntó la directora, con voz neutra aunque algo amable. Lily se encogió de hombros- ¿Y que me dice acerca de la sospecha de que fumaba en el recinto escolar?

-Fue un complot en mi contra. La venganza del chico al que mandé al hospital- contestó Lily: la pelirroja había fumado alguna vez, pero nunca en el colegio.

-Ya veo… ¿Y la agresión a su tutor?- pidió por último la directora.

-Acoso sexual- contestó Lily, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no era verdad: el profesor le había suspendido un examen, sumándole a que ese día Lily tenía la regla, su padrastro le había metido la bronca del siglo, etcétera, total… que le pegó al profesor sin ningún remordimiento. Aunque eso llevó a su expulsión del centro.

-Ya…-comentó la directora cerrando el historial- Bueno, puede ir yendo ya hacia clase, que es la de Séptimo A. Llegará a tiempo para la siguiente clase. Y no olvide los buenos modales. Tenga un buen día- se deshizo de ella amablemente la directora.

Lily se levantó de la silla y sin decir nada fue hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto- la paró la directora- Estos trapos que lleva a moda de ropa no están permitidos en el colegio, como tampoco lo están esas botas, ni el maquillaje ni los pendientes de más. Haga el favor de vestirse correctamente y leer las normas, hoy se lo perdono porque es el primer día pero mañana quiero que lleve el uniforme normal.

La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada y salió del despacho, pasando por delante de la mujer, que era la secretaria y coordinadora de estudios, y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe detrás de si. Pero, obviamente, no fue a las clases. Aprovechando que había dejado de llover decidió salir al jardín y hacer desaparecer su rabia a base de patear algo. Quizás un árbol. Si, un árbol sería buena idea.

Buscó y buscó entre los jardines hasta que encontró un lugar alejado y con un grueso árbol en el centro de un claro. Levantó la pierna para pegarle patada cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Tumbado en el césped y observándola extrañado había un chico. Para ser más concretos, el chico que había encontrado hacía un rato en la habitación 46 de la residencia masculina, que la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Me estás provocando?- pidió escéptico refiriéndose a la pata levantada de Lily: desde el suelo le estaría viendo todas las bragas.

La pelirroja se sonrojó, cosa que le pasaba muy pocas veces, y desvió la línea de la patada para intentar pegarle al chico, que la esquivó con facilidad. Él estalló en risas.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

¡¿Pero quien coño era ese tío?!

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Ya sabéis: recomendaciones, quejas, amenazas, aportaciones, etc, en un mismo sitio llamado review. Espero ansiosa los comentarios. **

**Gracias.**

**Hipérbole**


End file.
